


Secret Pictures

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Regrets Everything and Nothing, Cat Ears, Catkkuno is ruining his life, Corpse is fucked, Drabble, Gay Panic, Horny Corpse, M/M, Need sleep, Or Bi panic in Corpse's case, Pictures, Pining, Possible smut, Rating May Change, Risky Photos, Sykkuno has cake, Sykkuno knows what he's doing y'all, Texting, There's A Tag For That?!, Thighs, Took like an hour, Unspecified Relationship, based on a stream, collor/choker, how to tag?????, i didn't know what to rate this, maid outfits, someones getting lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: So this is based off of the "Secret Pictures of Bimbus" Sykkuno said that he'd send to Corpse in the stream with Lil Nas X. Just some stupid fun I made at like midnight.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035840
Comments: 15
Kudos: 601





	Secret Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should change the rating, I couldn't decide since I didn't know if It should go in explicit or mature, so I just put it here. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> If either Sykkuno or Corpse say their uncomfortable with this ship I will gladly take this down! THIS IS BASED ON THEIR PERSONAS!!!!!
> 
> Edit:  
> Soooo might've added more to this so it's a bit more horny???? Tell my lizard brain to shut up pls T-T also tell me if you'd like a second part, I'm contemplating writing smut but I need some convincing after my last fic, still feel a bit dirty...

**_Sykkuno <3_ ** **has sent a photo (2)**

_“Fuckkkkkkkkk.”_

Corpse stared down at his phone, the “secret pictures” Sykkuno had promised to send him during their stream. _Definitely not of Bimbus._

The first one was of Sykkuno, fully dressed in a black and white maid outfit, sitting on a plush chair pulled out in front of a floor-length mirror. Along with the outfit he had on a pair of stockings that pulled at his thighs, _god this mans thighs._ They were milk white from not having much sun and made Corpse just want to feel the silky skin under his calloused palm _._ Sykkuno’s legs were spread just enough to not show off anything riskier, his soft green phone case blocking his face. 

The next photo was of Sykkuno, which looked more resent with his hair shaved at the sides, in one of Corpse’s band t-shirts, the same one he left at the old OTV house after a group hand out a while back, on, without sign of any pants underneath. His shirt cut off mid-thigh which made it even cuter. 

**_Sykkuno <3_ **

**** _Here’s what I promised :p_

🥵🥵

_But where's Bimbus?_

Corpse’s eyes glanced at the next photo, tapping it to get a better look. His hair was clipped back as he stood in a pair of oversized boxers and a dark green shirt tucked into them. Under his arm was Bimbus, panting happily as they had taken the picture. 

He couldn’t help but laugh watching three tiny dots pop up and down on the screen then his phone buzzed in his hand. 

**_Sykkuno <3 _ **

**** _You like it?_

He could imagine Sykkuno on the other end, anxiously threading his fingers through his hair, eyes darting anywhere but the phone, and Corpse began to type back. 

_Love it_

_Like I love it a lot_

_Like ahhhhhhhh_

_cake_

Corpse had to stop himself from spamming Sykkuno. He rubbed a hand over his face, mentally screaming at his growing erection. _HOW COULD HE BE SO HOT AND RESPECTFUL?????_

He threw his phone down onto his bed, going into full horny panic mode. It's not like he had been comically pinning after Sykkuno since October, where literally anything this man did sent him off in someway. 

Corpse pressed the heals of his hand to his good eye, the other cover by his eyepatch. This man is making him insane! 

Pulling him out of the hell that was his mind was his phone buzzing near his calf. Unfortunately for Corpse, the part of his brain drowning in thoughts of Sykkuno picked up his phone and stared at the still open conversation. 

_Another_ picture of Sykkuno had been texted, taking his breath away. Sykkuno in a pair of pink and black cat ears, a sliver studded choker around his neck. His eyes weren't looking at the camera, looking off at something else in the room as he gnawed at his bottom lip. 

_Was he even wearing a shirt???_

Luckily for Corpse he was, but unfortunately (or fortunately, it was a true toss up at this point) it was black and sheer, pulling at his collar bone, not leaving much to the imagination. 

Corpse diverted his eyes from the picture before him to the message attached to it. 

**_Sykkuno <3 _ **

**** _You wanna come to my place?_

_you are going to be the death of me kkuno_

**_Sykkuno <3 _ **

_Is that a yes?_

_I'll be over in fifteen_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Only For Your Eyes ;) by hehepoopoo, they did the whole "Corpse horny over pictures thing" first. Didn't even realize it till a few minutes ago but it's really good and it has true blueball power lol 
> 
> Edit:  
> Just read over Only for your eyes and I'm now realizing that Sykkuno's contact name is the same and I can't stop laughing XD should I change it or????


End file.
